


Hum and Stay Silent

by jink



Series: Thought Disposal [9]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jink/pseuds/jink





	Hum and Stay Silent

Hum and stay silent, don’t say a word. 

They’ll come for you and leave you in pieces afterward. 

Hum and stay silent, don’t worry a bit.

Everything will be fine if you just stay quiet and sit.

Hum and stay silent, a constant command.

Follow the rules or you’ll earn a severe reprimand.

Hum and stay silent, an empty feeling.

No one knows with what you are dealing.

Hum and stay silent, wait for a lull.

When they are not looking, turn them to coal.

You don’t hum or stay silent, you’ve resorted to violence.

Not a care in the world, nothing to keep you in silence.

You’re free to go now, thanks for the peace.

The world is yours now, ready to be seized.


End file.
